Flim and Flam/Gallery
Season two The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Horns and legs S02E15.png|Here they come! Everypony gathering S02E15.png|The ponies investigating the vehicle. Pre Song S2E15.png|Rainbow Dash seems excited, while Lyra Heartstrings, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops seem surprised. Flim Flam heads S02E15.png|Rainbow Dash in awe. The Flim Flam brothers S2E15.png|The Flim Flam brothers appear. Flim saying town S02E15.png|...that starts with "T" and that rhymes with "C" and that stands for "Cider shortage." Flim preparing to jump S02E15.png|Well, let's get this show started. Flim jumping S02E15.png|Flim and Flam Flam looking concerned S02E15.png|Where'd you go, brother of mine? Flim and Berryshine S02E15.png|Talking to the town drunk. Flim and Berryshine 2 S02E15.png|The drunk is happy. Flim shielding eyes S02E15.png|Berryshine looks sad. Flim and Berryshine 3 S02E15.png Flim oh you S02E15.png Flim and Flam S2E15.png|We're the Super FlimFlam Bros! Flim Flam Brothers marching S2E15.png Flim Flam Brothers back to back S2E15.png|How can you resist these brothers' charm? Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png|Take a number, fillies... Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png|Ever considered a career in politics, Flim? Flam, Sprinkle Medley, and Derpy S2E15.png|(Sing Song) And there's Derpy! Flim Flam hooves outstretched S02E15.png|Flim and Flam sure love to sing. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png Flam dancin' S2E15.png Flim and other ponies S2E15.png Flim singing2 S02E15.png Flim giving Sweetie Drops a big smile S2E15.png|Flim gives Sweetie Drops a big smile. Flam unbelievable S02E15.png|"The unbelievable" Flim unimpeachable S02E15.png|"Unimpeachable" Flam indispensable S02E15.png|"Indispensable" Flim I can't believe-able S02E15.png|"I-can't-believable" Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|Flim-Flam Brother's Super Sppedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Flam and Rarity ecstatic S2E15.png|Do you like my moustache? Flim approaching Applejack S02E15.png Flim talking to Applejack S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png|Wonder Twin powers activate! Activating the machine 2 S02E15.png Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Granny Smith talking to Flam S2E15.png|You ever been gummed to death? Angry granny smith S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png Granny and Flim S2E15.png Flim talking to Granny Smith S2E15.png Flam and Apple S2E15.png|Come on, hurry.. Apple Family watching Flam S2E15.png|Apple Bloom, enjoying the song, are we? Flam singing S2E15.png Flim singing S2E15.png Flim turns around S2E15.png Flam dancing S2E15.png|Oh my goodness, they've brought out the bi-pedal dance! Flim and Flam dancing S2E15.png|Somepony's been taking dance lessons from Lyra. Flim flam dancing S2E15.png|They definitely have Rainbow Dash's support. He's Flim He's Flam S02E15.png Nonpareil song finale S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale wider S2E15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Flim Flam brothers yeah S02E15.png|"Yeah!" Apple family group huddle interrupted S2E15.png|Team talk...with Flim and Flam? Uncertain Applejack and Flim S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 2 S02E15.png Uncertain Applejack and Flim 3 S02E15.png Flam brother S2E15.png|Smug-looking Flam. Flim flam and applejack S2E15.png Flim and flam together S2E15.png|Nice raised eyebrow you got there, Flim. Flim and super cider squeeazy 6000 S2E15.png Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy S02E15.png Flim squeezing Rainbow's cheeks S2E15.png|Cheeky, isn't it? Rainbow Dash why wub woo S2E15.png|Make the why wub woo face! Flim Relaxing On Couch S2E15.png Apple Bloom not happy with Flim S2E15.png|Apple Bloom doesn't like the Flim Flam brothers. Sneaky Apple Bloom S2E15.png Grinning Flim and Flam S02E15.png Deal S2E15.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S2E15.png Flim Flam brothers smiling at each other S2E15.png Flim Flam scheming S2E15.png Lounging Flim and Flam S02E15.png|Kicking back while the machine does the work. Flim Flam unimpressed S2E15.png|Flim and Flam continue to be lazy. Flim Flam yawning S2E15.png Flim Flam waving S2E15.png Flam taking a drink S02E15.png|The wagon Flim Flam taking drink S2E15.png Flim Flam are you kidding? S2E15.png Flim Flam we don't care S2E15.png Unimpressed Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim Flam spit take S2E15.png|Really Flim, such manners! Worried Flim and Flam S02E15.png Flim strange face S02E15.png|Kind of derpy-looking Flim. Grabbing Flam's Attention S02E15.png|The two brothers are getting really worried now. Flam calling out S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim and Flam using magic 3 S02E15.png|It's not working... Flim looking at machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 2 S02E15.png Worried Flim at the machine 3 S02E15.png|Uh-oh, their hard work is paying off. Worried Flim at the machine 4 S02E15.png|What do we do?! Flam has an idea S02E15.png|Ah-ha! Flam has an idea 2 S02E15.png|I just know what to do. Flam has an idea 3 S02E15.png|Come on, we're losing! Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png|Ooh, ponies... Flim and Flam relaxed in final seconds S02E15.png|Chilling while the job gets done. Flim and Flam "drink up, Ponyville!" S02E15.png|Try our horseapples! In your face S02E15.png|It's good for the face, really! Flim and Flam face full of cider S02E15.png|Wet mane Flim and Flam. Flim Flam shocked and wet S02E15.png|Ponyvile hates their apple cider now. Flim Flam sad and wet S02E15.png|A couple of sad sales ponies. Flim and Flam encounter a slight problem S02E15.png|Off on a futile quest to find a town without the Apple family. Flim and Flam bid farewell to Ponyville S02E15.png|Show's over, boys. Season four Leap of Faith Flim and Flam silhouettes behind the curtain S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png|"Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime!" Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png|"A demonstration of a better life!" Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png|"A demonstration of a better time!" Flim "And if we haven't captured your interest" S4E20.png Flim "an unfortunate phenomenon" S4E20.png Flam "What's that?" S4E20.png Flim "It's a circumstance" S4E20.png Flim "it's the simple fact that" S4E20.png Flim pointing at drawn germs S4E20.png Flam "A sickness that lies waiting" S4E20.png Flam holding his neck S4E20.png Flim grabs Flam S4E20.png Flim "from land and sea" S4E20.png Flam "It's amazing how infected that the natural world" S4E20.png Flam "and all its things can be" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam holding a stallion's hoof S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flim points at the audience while singing S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Flim prevents an old pony from falling S4E20.png Flim and Flam "we've got the thing you need" S4E20.png Flim and Flam "when all you need's the cure" S4E20.png Flim and Flam winking and singing S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Flim "Improbable" S4E20.png Flam "Impossible" S4E20.png Flim and Flam teleports back on stage S4E20.png Flim "to make their way up" S4E20.png Flam "Now don't crowd" S4E20.png Flim "before your very eyes" S4E20.png Flam "You there!" S4E20.png Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Tonic levitated S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill on stage S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Flim "Now some of you may suffer" S4E20.png Flim "You're old, you're tired" S4E20.png Flim pointing at old pony's legs S4E20.png Flim touches old pony's hair S4E20.png Flam "that you don't need to fear" S4E20.png Flim lifts old pony's leg S4E20.png Flam pulls old pony's eyelids S4E20.png Flim and Flam walking through the crowd S4E20.png Flim and Flam levitating bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png Flim pointing at picture showing a pony with leg infections S4E20.png Flim with a picture of a pony with furless flank S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a short pony S4E20.png Flam pointing at picture showing a tall pony S4E20.png Sore hooves S4E20.png Looking at sore flank S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short back legs S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Hairless tail S4E20.png Touching stallion snout S4E20.png Sick stallion mouth open S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Flam "But who'd want that?" S4E20.png Flim "When with one drink" S4E20.png Flim "Congratulations, Granny Smith!" S4E20.png Applejack sees Flim and Flam S4E20.png Silver Shill holding on Flim's leg S4E20.png Silver Shill feeling nervous S4E20.png Applejack walking towards Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim and Flam look at each other S4E20.png Flim "What's so bad about that?" S4E20.png AJ "If she keeps gallavantin' around" S4E20.png Applejack pointing at Silver Shill S4E20.png Flam "that's quite an accusation" S4E20.png Flim "But let's say that it's true" S4E20.png Flam pushes the money away S4E20.png Flim levitates a machine S4E20.png Flam "As I understand, your Granny" S4E20.png Flim "The star of the show" S4E20.png Flam levitating a sack to drop the apples S4E20.png Flam juggling apples S4E20.png Flam with an apple S4E20.png Flim holding the apple S4E20.png A tonic is made S4E20.png Flim pointing at Applejack S4E20.png Flam "who takes all that happiness away?" S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at AJ S4E20.png Applejack and Apple Bloom walking away S4E20.png Flim and Flam waving S4E20.png Silver Shill pops out S4E20.png Ponies lining up for Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flam "The next show starts in five minutes!" S4E20.png Flim "But why not buy your tonic now" S4E20.png Silver Shill in disguise about to give money S4E20.png Flim, Flam, Silver Shill and other ponies hear Granny S4E20.png Flim and Flam smiling S4E20.png Ponies looking at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "You heard it here first" S4E20.png Flam smiling and Flim levitating bottle of tonic S4E20.png Flim pointing at AJ S4E20.png Flim and Flam selling their tonic S4E20.png Ponies see Granny drinking tonic S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Spectacting ponies overhead shot S4E20.png Granny Smith dangling from lasso S4E20.png Granny Smith "what in tarnation did you do that for?!" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Applejack S4E20.png Flim "twenty times by my count" S4E20.png Flam "thirty with a favorable breeze" S4E20.png Flam giving Granny Smith more tonic S4E20.png Applejack "no way Granny could've made that dive" S4E20.png Applejack This tonic is a fake! S4E20.png Ponies hearing Applejack's confession S4E20.png Applejack confronting Flim and Flam S4E20.png Flim "you just said it boosts confidence" S4E20.png Flim and Flam bounce back S4E20.png AJ, Flim, and Flam looking at Silver Shill S4E20.png Flim and Flam sweating S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Flim and Flam leaving unnoticably S4E20.png Flim and Flam with their cart S4E20.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks A Case for the Bass Main 5 meet the Flim Flam brothers EG2.png The Flim Flam brothers EG2.png|"We're the Flim Flam Brothers, salesmen non-pareil!" Flam "if you want it" EG2.png Flim and Flam "we've got it!" EG2.png Flim bouncing on a pogo stick EG2.png Flam holding up a bowling ball EG2.png Flim holding up a stuffed clown EG2.png Flam holding up a colander with circuitry EG2.png Flim offers bass guitar for 1000 dollars EG2.png Flim explains "overhead and transportation costs" EG2.png Flim and Flam worried faces EG2.png Flim and Flam "likely story!" EG2.png Flim "this is, in fact, your bass" EG2.png Flim and Flam looking at AJ's initials EG2.png Flam "that could mean anything" EG2.png Flim suggesting "aardvark junior" EG2.png Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|Flim makes Fluttershy nervous . . . not that THAT is a hard thing to do. Flam "I'll bet you don't even play the bass" EG2.png Flam "if that is your real name" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png Applejack putting on bass guitar EG2.png Flim and Flam watching AJ play EG2.png Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png Flim "perhaps this IS her bass" EG2.png Flim "still the transportation costs and overhead" EG2.png Flam "don't forget the stocking fees" EG2.png Flim with arm around Flam EG2.png Flim and Flam getting scared EG2.png Flam "we could make some sort of trade" EG2.png Season five The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Illustration of Flim and Flam S5E26.png Flim and Flam grabs a tree with a crane S5E26.png Bright light pops out S5E26.png Season six Viva Las Pegasus Flim advertising S6E20.png Flim raising his hoof S6E20.png Flam advertising S6E20.png Flim advertising the tickets S6E20.png Flim advertising his own tickets S6E20.png Flim levitating the tickets S6E20.png Flim 'I might consider offering them to you...' S6E20.png Flim '...at a substantial discount!' S6E20.png Flam counter-offering S6E20.png Flam levitating his tickets S6E20.png Flam 'these tickets are a value at twice the price!' S6E20.png Flim calling Flam a charlatan S6E20.png Flam is offended S6E20.png Flam 'Charlatan?!' S6E20.png Flam 'How dare you!' S6E20.png Flim and Flam argue next to Gladmane S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy watch Flim and Flam argue S6E20.png Flim and Flam stomp away in anger S6E20.png Flim "travel all the way from Ponyville" S6E20.png Flim denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam "I don't believe I have one of those" S6E20.png Flim "I already know what he thinks of me" S6E20.png Flim "all show and no substance!" S6E20.png Flim "becoming a big success on his own" S6E20.png Flam mocking his brother S6E20.png Flam "he'll tell you all about it" S6E20.png Flim and Flam refuse to speak to each other S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy talk to Flim and Flam S6E20.png Flim "even if that street is in Ponyville" S6E20.png Fluttershy "so many other friendship problems" S6E20.png Fluttershy "sure he isn't the cause of yours" S6E20.png Flam "the only problem I have" S6E20.png Flam pointing at his ex-brother S6E20.png Flim "same here, buster!" S6E20.png Flim "Gladmane let me know" S6E20.png Flim "thinks I'm just a mouthpiece" S6E20.png Flam "Gladmane assured me" S6E20.png Flam "I couldn't sell heat lamps to yaks" S6E20.png Applejack "neither of you said those things" S6E20.png Applejack "why'd you believe Gladmane" S6E20.png Flim "why would he lie?" S6E20.png Flim and Flam "you never lie!" S6E20.png Flim and Flam look at each other remorsefully S6E20.png Flim and Flam putting their hats on S6E20.png Applejack, Fluttershy, Flim, and Flam team up S6E20.png Flim suggests the Canterlot Two-Step S6E20.png Flam "we don't have the chickens" S6E20.png Flam suggests the Baltimare Flair S6E20.png Flim "my flair isn't what it used to be" S6E20.png AJ, Fluttershy, Flim, and Flam hear another announcement S6E20.png Flim "are you thinking what I am?" S6E20.png Flam excited "the High Roller Hustle!" S6E20.png Flim and Flam have an idea S6E20.png Flam "there won't be a pony in town" S6E20.png Flam "the Applejack-iest truth about Gladmane!" S6E20.png Flam "assuming you two are willing to help" S6E20.png Flim "what size gown do you wear?" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy having second thoughts S6E20.png Ponies gathered around Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Flim and Gladmane enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Gladmane "what's all the fuss, now?" S6E20.png Flim "the grand matriarch of the Rich family" S6E20.png Flim pointing at Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his collar S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his pompadour S6E20.png Gladmane "my personal touch" S6E20.png Flim "she's not exactly a guest" S6E20.png Pony asking for Impossibly Rich's autograph S6E20.png Impossibly Rich refusing to give her autograph S6E20.png Flim whispering to Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane starting to feel threatened S6E20.png Flam giving Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Flim "hire away anypony she wants" S6E20.png Gladmane growling angrily at Flim S6E20.png Flim "not me, of course!" S6E20.png Flim "my good-for-nothing brother" S6E20.png Gladmane snorting with anger S6E20.png Flim pleased that the plan is working S6E20.png Gladmane approaches Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane shakes Impossibly Rich's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane "Flam has done an excellent job" S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam S6E20.png Flam "you'll have to excuse Ms. Rich" S6E20.png Flam "other ponies spend talking out loud" S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispering in Flam's ear S6E20.png Flam "she'd love a personal tour!" S6E20.png Gladmane "that sounds right pleasant" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'd love to see you in my office" S6E20.png Gladmane walks away from Impossibly Rich annoyed S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly Rich enter backstage area S6E20.png Fluttershy removes her Impossibly Rich disguise S6E20.png Fluttershy "sure this is a good idea" S6E20.png Flim "abso-tively!" S6E20.png Flam "one fish that's hooked but good!" S6E20.png Applejack "hope you two know what you're doin'" S6E20.png Flam "don't you worry" S6E20.png Flam "throwing ponies off their game" S6E20.png Flim and Flam confident in their plan S6E20.png Flam enters Gladmane's office S6E20.png Flam "what did you want to see me about?" S6E20.png Gladmane "as amazing as this one" S6E20.png Gladmane "and every one of 'em mine" S6E20.png Flam's impressed whistle S6E20.png Gladmane "probably made you a tempting offer" S6E20.png Flam "now that you mention it" S6E20.png Gladmane "I'd never tell you what to do" S6E20.png Gladmane "nopony's gonna stand in the way" S6E20.png Gladmane threatening Flam S6E20.png Flam nervously agrees to stay with Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane pleased by Flam's loyalty S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Applejack and Flim stand by with microphone S6E20.png Gladmane shows Impossibly Rich the backstage area S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam again S6E20.png Flam "Impossibly wants you to know" S6E20.png Flam "doesn't think you can keep a resort" S6E20.png Impossibly whispering to Flam once more S6E20.png Flam "the best talents in the industry" S6E20.png Flam "what stops them from just leaving" S6E20.png Gladmane "I have a trick for that" S6E20.png Flim moves microphone into position S6E20.png Microphone positioned over Gladmane's head S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly smiling at Gladmane S6E20.png Flam coerces Gladmane to confess S6E20.png Applejack and Flim await Gladmane's confession S6E20.png Gladmane "like friends, of course!" S6E20.png Flam starting to stammer S6E20.png Flam egging Gladmane on S6E20.png Gladmane "nope, just friendship" S6E20.png Gladmane "you know all about friendship" S6E20.png Gladmane pulls off Fluttershy's disguise S6E20.png Gladmane exposing Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Flim in shock S6E20.png Flim "you knew the whole time?" S6E20.png Gladmane "never try to con a con-pony" S6E20.png Gladmane walks away laughing S6E20.png Flam and Fluttershy feeling like failures S6E20.png Applejack and Flim feeling like failures S6E20.png Flim, Flam, and performers look up at Gladmane S6E20.png Director "I think you've done enough of that!" S6E20.png Trapeze star and director leaving the resort S6E20.png Flim and Flam sweep up pieces of Gladmane's resort S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy approach Flim and Flam S6E20.png Flam "a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" S6E20.png Flim "emphasis on 'once'" S6E20.png Flim winking at Flam S6E20.png Microphone lowers into Flam's hoof S6E20.png Flam speaking into the microphone S6E20.png Flam "my brother and I want to assure you" S6E20.png Flam "we invite each and every one of you" S6E20.png Flam "the wonder of the Ponet Fantastique Theater" S6E20.png Flim "while you're appreciating this historic venue" S6E20.png Flim "use the wonder of your own imaginations" S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy hear incoming ponies S6E20.png Ponies converge on Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Season seven A Royal Problem Dr. Hooves and Flim and Flam's dream bubbles float near Celestia S7E10.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Sunset and Twilight exploring the park EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight pass Flim and Flam's booth EGROF.png Twilight listening to Flim and Flam EGROF.png Flim and Flam enticing Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Sunset stops Twilight from giving ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim and Flam offended by Sunset's words EGROF.png Twilight giving a park ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim "oh, the suspense!" EGROF.png Flam "the drama!" EGROF.png Flim and Flam being overdramatic EGROF.png Flim and Flam holding each other EGROF.png Flim and Flam looking slyly pleased EGROF.png Flim and Flam collect tickets from Sunset and Twilight EGROF.png Sunset "how are we going to win this?!" EGROF.png Twilight finishes her trajectory mapping EGROF.png Flim and Flam dumbstruck by Twilight's science words EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle pointing at herself EGROF.png Twilight "bet you thought I forgot" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "veering initial velocities" EGROF.png Twilight smirking with overconfidence EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer "what she said!" EGROF.png Twilight giving another ticket to Flim EGROF.png Flim "you know what they say" EGROF.png Flam "hundredth time's the charm" EGROF.png Flim and Flam with a large pile of tickets EGROF.png Another ring bounces off the bottles EGROF.png Another ring hooks another bottle neck EGROF.png Multiple rings bounce off the bottles EGROF.png Flim and Flam looking very bored EGROF.png Sunset and Twilight looking frazzled EGROF.png Flim and Flam offering a stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Sunset "it's not about the parakeet!" EGROF.png Sunset slaps parakeet out of Flam's hands EGROF.png Sunset looking peeved at Flim and Flam EGROF.png Flim and Flam stunned by Sunset's win EGROF.png Flim and Flam attract more customers EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Flim and Flam with mouths agape EGROF.png Season eight Friendship University Flim and Flam's silhouettes appear S8E16.png Flim and Flam pop through paper screen S8E16.png Flim sitting alone looking sad S8E16.png Flim "we understand your plight" S8E16.png Flam "there was just one way" S8E16.png Flam lending a helping hoof to Flim S8E16.png Flam "friendships could take flight" S8E16.png Flim "but if you live here" S8E16.png Flim "you couldn't stay" S8E16.png Flam "you'd learn you have to go" S8E16.png Rarity and ponies looking up at Flim S8E16.png Flim "now there is an alternative" S8E16.png Flam "I'll have you know" S8E16.png Flim and Flam "a whole university" S8E16.png Flim and Flam introducing Friendship U S8E16.png Flim and Flam singing Friendship U S8E16.png Flam knocks over Ponyville snow globe S8E16.png Flim and Flam "not some backwater" S8E16.png Flim giving unicorn stallion a diploma S8E16.png Flam spinning unicorn stallion around S8E16.png Unicorn stallion in a graduation gown S8E16.png Flim "everypony, you heard correct!" S8E16.png Flam appears in middle of the crowd S8E16.png Flam "university of friendship!" S8E16.png Flam "everypony, lookie here" S8E16.png Flim "her presence is a testament" S8E16.png Twilight squished between Flim and Flam S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "no, it isn't!" S8E16.png Flam "it really is the final piece" S8E16.png Flam "to make our work complete" S8E16.png Flim "to have the Friendship Princess" S8E16.png Flim bowing to Princess Twilight S8E16.png Flim giving flowers to Princess Twilight S8E16.png Flim and Flam continue singing Friendship U S8E16.png Flim and Flam lead a marching line S8E16.png Flam pointing at Rarity S8E16.png Flam holding a tall stack of books S8E16.png Flam holding half of a clock S8E16.png Flim and Flam singing back to back S8E16.png Flim and Flam "friendship college" S8E16.png Twilight "how can anypony learn friendship" S8E16.png Flam "our coursework is so accelerated" S8E16.png Flim appears beside Student 1 in glasses S8E16.png Flam "which might explain why" S8E16.png Confetti raining down on Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flim and Flam singing the final chorus S8E16.png Flim and Flam "oh, yes, it's true" S8E16.png Flim and Flam "the only place in Equestria" S8E16.png Flim and Flam levitating school diplomas S8E16.png Flam winking at the fourth wall S8E16.png Flim and Flam look at the adoring crowd S8E16.png Flim "that's it, everypony!" S8E16.png Flim "let's hear it!" S8E16.png Flim "tell us again why it's the best!" S8E16.png Flim and Flam's Friendship U big finish S8E16.png Flim and Flam winking at the fourth wall S8E16.png Flam explaining what "accredited" means S8E16.png Rarity "we know what it means" S8E16.png Rarity "who would accredit this place?" S8E16.png Neighsay "taken an interest in institutions" S8E16.png Neighsay "in a pony-first environment" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay and Flam hoof-bump S8E16.png Neighsay "prefer to stick to the EEA book" S8E16.png Twilight accuses Flim and Flam of ulterior motives S8E16.png Flim and Flam gasping in aghast shock S8E16.png Flim "that certainly wasn't friendly" S8E16.png Flim and Flam start to cry S8E16.png Neighsay "the headmare of a school" S8E16.png Neighsay "albeit an unaccredited one" S8E16.png Twilight hanging her head in shame S8E16.png Neighsay "unless she was trying to" S8E16.png Neighsay and Flam raise their eyebrows S8E16.png Flam addressing the crowd of ponies S8E16.png Flam "let's show the princess" S8E16.png Flam levitating class sign-up sheets S8E16.png Ponies sign up for university classes S8E16.png Flim offering to give Neighsay a tour S8E16.png Flim and Neighsay walk through the halls S8E16.png Twilight and Rarity catch up with Flim and Neighsay S8E16.png Twilight "approval from the EEA won't convince me" S8E16.png Flim "what would it take to convince you?" S8E16.png Flim being sly "really?" S8E16.png Flim "somepony like..." S8E16.png Flim opens a classroom door for Twilight S8E16.png Twilight, Rarity, Flim, and Neighsay look inside S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle approaching Star Swirl S8E16.png Rarity "oh, please" S8E16.png Rarity "take off that ridiculous beard" S8E16.png Flam entering the classroom S8E16.png Twilight and Rarity see Flam enter S8E16.png Rarity looks embarrassed at Star Swirl S8E16.png Neighsay "I'd heard rumors you've returned" S8E16.png Neighsay giving approval to Flim and Flam S8E16.png Neighsay accredits Flim and Flam's school S8E16.png Flim and Flam look at each other happy S8E16.png Flim and Flam look smugly at Twilight S8E16.png Flim and Flam smiling at Star Swirl S8E16.png Flam interrupting Twilight "technically" S8E16.png Flam "our resort is a legitimate business" S8E16.png Flim and Flam grinning innocently S8E16.png Neighsay "I understand feeling threatened" S8E16.png Neighsay "I think I will take my leave" S8E16.png Chancellor Neighsay leaving the classroom S8E16.png Flam appears in the classroom S8E16.png Flam "let's dive right in, shall we?" S8E16.png Flam "one of the most important elements" S8E16.png Flam "true or false?" S8E16.png Flam pointing at Plainity S8E16.png Flam jumping with excitement S8E16.png Flam "it was a trick question" S8E16.png Flam "well, well, well, Miss Plainity" S8E16.png Flam "keep it up and you'll be ready" S8E16.png Flam "for our next level in no time!" S8E16.png Flam "see if you can demonstrate" S8E16.png Flam "something generous you could do" S8E16.png Plainity giving Flam a pillow and grapes S8E16.png Flam lays his head on the pillow S8E16.png Flam eating grapes S8E16.png Plainity becomes Flam's star pupil S8E16.png Flam "take notes on her every action" S8E16.png Flim and Flam's office in the dark S8E16.png Flim and Flam catch Twilight in their office S8E16.png Twilight looking like a deer in headlights S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle in a white camera flash S8E16.png Flam taking Twilight Sparkle's picture S8E16.png Twilight blinded by the camera flash S8E16.png Flim "think an eye patch was enough" S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "no, I didn't!" S8E16.png Flam "everypony will recognize" S8E16.png Flam showing incriminating photo of Twilight S8E16.png Flim "Princess of Jealousy!" S8E16.png Flim "bent on ruining her competition!" S8E16.png Flam "would destroy your reputation" S8E16.png Flam "nopony will want to go to your school" S8E16.png Flam grinning sinisterly at Twilight S8E16.png Flam "wait until the papers get a hold of this!" S8E16.png Twilight looks at incriminating photo of herself S8E16.png Flim "it'll be the talk of Equestria!" S8E16.png Star Swirl enters Flim and Flam's office S8E16.png Flim "just your protege getting caught" S8E16.png Flim "snooping in our office" S8E16.png Flim "in disguise!" S8E16.png Flim "well, sort of" S8E16.png Flam "envy does not look good on you" S8E16.png Flim and Flam show Twilight's photo to Star Swirl S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm not envious!" S8E16.png Twilight "these two are up to something" S8E16.png Star Swirl "the only pony I see" S8E16.png Star Swirl "the pony in this picture" S8E16.png Star Swirl "not the princess I know" S8E16.png Star Swirl leaves in disappointment S8E16.png Flim and Flam blackmail Twilight S8E16.png Flam tells Twilight to stop investigating S8E16.png Flim "we'll rip this silly picture up" S8E16.png Flim and Flam blackmailing Twilight S8E16.png Twilight worried about her reputation S8E16.png Twilight lowers her head in defeat S8E16.png Star Swirl buys more worksheets from Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flim and Flam turning down Star Swirl's bits S8E16.png Flam "share them with a pony like you" S8E16.png Flam "is our real reward" S8E16.png Star Swirl leaves with more worksheets S8E16.png Flam "study alongside Star Swirl" S8E16.png Flam taking Destitute Pony's bits S8E16.png Flam gives worksheet to Destitute Pony S8E16.png Flim "come back for the rest" S8E16.png Flam "that's the kind of determination" S8E16.png Flam doesn't know Destitute Pony's name S8E16.png Flim and Flam walk with a bag of bits S8E16.png Twilight watches Flim and Flam go into their office S8E16.png Flim reaching up to the wall clock S8E16.png Flim turning the wall clock's hands S8E16.png Flim and Flam rotate their wall portraits S8E16.png Flim and Flam enter a secret chamber S8E16.png Flim and Flam entering a secret room S8E16.png Flam adding bits to the giant pile S8E16.png Flam jumping off the ladder S8E16.png Flim and Flam track their bit collecting S8E16.png Flim and Flam in room of bits and plans S8E16.png Flam looks at model of Las Pegasus resort S8E16.png Flam pressing a button S8E16.png Flim "it's a thing of beauty" S8E16.png Flim thinking about resort expansion S8E16.png Flim suggests another extreme pool slide S8E16.png Flam "the musical chocolate fountain" S8E16.png Flam plants a flag on the model resort S8E16.png Twilight points at the pudding hot tub S8E16.png Flim "fair point, but" S8E16.png Flim and Flam look at Twilight in shock S8E16.png Twilight Sparkle catches Flim and Flam S8E16.png Flim "if it isn't the Princess of Jealousy" S8E16.png Flim and Flam looking nervous S8E16.png Flam "let's not get hasty" S8E16.png Flam "you have something on us" S8E16.png Flam "let's just call it even" S8E16.png Flam holding a copy of Twilight's guidelines S8E16.png Flim "we just skipped every other page" S8E16.png Flim "all the lessons, half the time!" S8E16.png Flim and Flam stare blankly at Twilight S8E16.png Flim and Flam dismissive "nah!" S8E16.png Flim "more work than we thought" S8E16.png Flim "we almost have everything we need" S8E16.png Plainity cuts off Flim and Flam's escape S8E16.png Flam surprised to see Plainity S8E16.png Flim and Flam looking totally clueless S8E16.png Flim nervously greeting Star Swirl S8E16.png Star Swirl "return the bits you've collected" S8E16.png Flim and Flam look nervous at Star Swirl S8E16.png Flim giving bits back to Pegasus mare S8E16.png Flim and Flam refunding their students S8E16.png University students looking disappointed S8E16.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Disguised Flam "there's only a few left!" MLPBGE.png Ponies gather around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Disguised Flim selling Hearth's Warming dolls MLPBGE.png Rainbow Falls ponies listening to Flim MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "limited number of what?" MLPBGE.png Flam "Holly the Hearth Warmer" MLPBGE.png Ponies gasping in shock at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim addressing Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Fluttershy approaching Flim's stand MLPBGE.png Flim "everypony is talking about" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "wouldn't wanna miss out on that" MLPBGE.png Flim "a truly awesome friend" MLPBGE.png Flim "twenty percent cooler" MLPBGE.png Flim "well, look no further!" MLPBGE.png Flim giving a Holly the Hearth Warmer doll to Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim "how much do you have?" MLPBGE.png Flim grinning sinisterly at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flam trotting into the tent MLPBGE.png Flim sitting in front of a mirror MLPBGE.png Flim putting on his disguise MLPBGE.png Flam putting on his disguise MLPBGE.png Flim "we said no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Applejack clearing her throat MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam displeased to see Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack "what are y'all doin' with these dolls" MLPBGE.png Applejack "don't you have a resort to run?" MLPBGE.png Flim removing his disguise MLPBGE.png Flim "we're planning an expansion" MLPBGE.png Flam holding a stack of bits MLPBGE.png Curtains close behind Applejack and Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam "Fro-Yo Flume Ride!" MLPBGE.png Flim "giving ponies what they want" MLPBGE.png Flam "shopping for the perfect gift is stressful" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "oh, that's true" MLPBGE.png Flim "something that really stands out" MLPBGE.png Flam "the hottest gift in Rainbow Falls" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy about to give Flim and Flam more bits MLPBGE.png Fluttershy stops herself from giving away more bits MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they really are good at selling" MLPBGE.png Flim "you may not like it" MLPBGE.png Flam "we're not doing anything wrong" MLPBGE.png Flim "desperate for the right gift" MLPBGE.png Flam "who are you to tell them" MLPBGE.png Flam giving a Holly doll to Applejack MLPBGE.png Flam ruffling Applejack's mane MLPBGE.png Flim "if ponies get tired of Holly" MLPBGE.png Flam "or she falls apart" MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam in unison "nopony!" MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam eject AJ and Fluttershy from tent MLPBGE.png Ponies still crowded around Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim taking bits from Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly doll to Rainbowshine MLPBGE.png Ponies eager to give their bits to Flim MLPBGE.png More ponies going to buy Holly dolls MLPBGE.png Flam "what are you doing here?" MLPBGE.png Applejack "same as everypony else" MLPBGE.png Flim incredulous "seriously?" MLPBGE.png Applejack pointing at Fluttershy MLPBGE.png Applejack "I knew I had to buy some" MLPBGE.png Applejack listing her family members MLPBGE.png Flim "yeah, yeah, great story" MLPBGE.png Flim giving Holly dolls to Applejack MLPBGE.png Applejack pleased with her purchase MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "your granny, your brother, and your sister" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "they are all so different" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "right gift for all of them" MLPBGE.png Flam notices dissenting customers MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for one pony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy "must-have for everypony" MLPBGE.png Fluttershy gauging the crowd's reaction MLPBGE.png Applejack "that's true!" MLPBGE.png Applejack "getting the right gift for" MLPBGE.png Applejack wants to return the dolls MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam shout "no refunds!" MLPBGE.png Ponies look suspicious at Flam MLPBGE.png Flam's mustache falls off MLPBGE.png Flam looking embarrassed MLPBGE.png Ponies walk away from Flim and Flam's stand MLPBGE.png Flim runs after the leaving customers MLPBGE.png Flim begs customers to come back MLPBGE.png Flam "we'll give you a great deal!" MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam "buy one, get one free?!" MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam chase after customers MLPBGE.png Ponies chase Flim and Flam out of Rainbow Falls MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam miss the Friendship Express MLPBGE.png Flim and Flam sourly riding the train MLPBGE.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Princesses pass griffons, Flim, and Flam S9E13.png Princesses pass Discord and the Smooze S9E13.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Soarin crashes into the magic bubble S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png The Last Problem Applejack hopping across a white screen S9E26.png Supporting characters on green background S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 34 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 34 Hot Topic cover.jpg Comic issue 34 credits page.jpg Comic issue 34 page 2.jpg Comic issue 34 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 in Polish page 15.jpg Other MLP Holiday Special 2017 page 3.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2017 page 4.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2017 page 5.jpg Comic issue 34-37 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Merchandise Blindbag neon box.png Blindbag Flim.png Flam blindbag.png FiM Collection - Sweet Apple Cider Stand and Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000.jpg Friendship is Magic Collection - Story Packs.jpg FiM Collection Super Speedy Squeezy 6000 Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Super Speedy Squeezy 6000 Large Story Pack packaging.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Flam toy.jpg FiM Collection Single Story Pack Flam packaging.jpg Season 2 DVD back cover.png Season 2 cast poster.jpg Chaos is Magic poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg Flim Flam Brothers poster.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Miscellaneous Twitter promo Leap of Faith.png Leap of Faith EW image.jpg Leap of Faith Hub promotional S4E20.png Flim Flam brothers Gameloft ad.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg pt:Flim e Flam/Galeria